


That Kind of Initiative

by shimmersing



Series: Momentum [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alliance, Children, Gault Being Irresponsible, Gault Doing Questionable Things, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Odessen, kotfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmersing/pseuds/shimmersing
Summary: Gault Rennow solicits the aid of one of the more diminutive members of the Alliance for unknown – and likely nefarious - purposes.





	That Kind of Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “You are completely unfit to handle a child.” from Cinlat! This one had me cackling.

“Hey, Jedi! Barsen’thor, right? Clever name they came up with there for you.” Gault leaned suspiciously against one of the smaller shipping containers and tried to act nonchalant.

“Gault Rennow, if I’m not mistaken,” Aitahea said pleasantly, her amusement guarded. “Tember Daviin is my sister. She’s told me a few… stories about you.”

“Ah, Tember, haven’t had the pleasure of running into her yet. Just got to Odessen of course, and I just-”

Gault’s teeth clacked shut as Hylo Visz strolled around the container. “Anything he says is bantha fodder, pretty much. Master Jedi.” Hylo nodded to Aitahea, who responded with a gracious smile.

“Hylo, I’m looking for Lucent.” The Jedi’s eyes flickered to Gault and the container – which chose at that moment to wobble a little - then back to the Mirialan. “I sensed her in logistics, but…”

“Say no more, Aitahea.” Hylo pushed past Gault who began to protest weakly before the smuggler shut him up with a glare.  She raised a brow and knocked solidly on the hatch. “How you doing in there, kid?”

A dainty voice piped up from inside. “I can’t get it, Uncle Gault, I think you might have to get someone smaller than me!”

“Uncle?” Aitahea put her hand to her lips, stifling a laugh. “Oh my.”

“Hey, don’t look at me!” Gault threw his hands into the air. “Kid wanted to help out. Who am I to stifle that kind of initiative?”

Hylo shook her head with an affectionate sigh. “You are completely unfit to handle a child.”

Aitahea stepped forward and bent down to call into the opening. “Lucent, come out here, please.”

A few moments and a loud rattle later, a pixie face topped with pale hair popped out of the shipping container, smiling broadly. “Hi, Mama!” Lucent had a smudge of dirt across the bridge of her nose, only serving to make the child look that much more impish. She clambered nimbly out of the opening and grinned at Gault.

The Devaronian smiled affectionately and tousled her hair. “Thanks anyways, kid.” He tried to surreptitiously slip the girl a piece of some confection but was intercepted by Aitahea.

“That’s very kind of you, Gault, but Lucent can wait until after lunch for a treat.”

“Aww!” the troublemakers whined simultaneously, pouting.

Hylo and Aitahea shared an exasperated look, then burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of **the LLF Comment Project,** whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder


End file.
